


Politiquement incorrect

by Luciefee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Ben Solo est un député, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Le Premier Ordre est un parti politique, M/M, Rey ne vote pas pour le Premier Ordre !, Rose Tico est une reine !, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke est toujours un sale type
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciefee/pseuds/Luciefee
Summary: Ben Solo, un des plus jeunes et des plus doués homme politique du moment, participe à un débat télévisé pour présenter son nouveau projet de loi, très controversé, sur la sécurité. Alors qu'il pense avoir gagné la partie, les questions d'une jeune femme du public lui font inexplicablement perdre ses moyens. Sous les feux des projecteurs et des caméras de télévision, les téléspectateurs découvrent stupéfaits que peut-être, un cœur bat sous l'impressionnante poitrine de cet homme, qu'ils connaissent pourtant froid et hautain.





	1. Le débat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/gifts).

> En attendant l'épisode IX, voici ma troisième fic.  
Je la dédie à [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228) qui m'inspire et me pousse à me dépasser.  
Cette histoire a été postée sur la plateforme d'autrices et auteurs amateurs en ligne [Fyctia](https://www.fyctia.com/)  
dans le cadre d'un concours dont le thème était "Sous le feu des projecteurs". Je suis fière de vous dire que j'ai été sélectionnée parmi les 10 demi-finalistes (même si je ne suis pas en finale) !
> 
> J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire !

**Le débat**

Le rire de la jeune femme résonnait sur le plateau. Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Elle venait de lui renvoyer son argumentaire à la figure et de lui clouer le bec, et Ben Solo, un des plus jeunes députés de l’Assemblée, un des plus mordants d’habitude, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contentait de la dévisager, soufflé par son audace et son aplomb. Étonnamment, il ne ressentait aucune colère envers elle, mais plutôt une grande curiosité et certainement aussi _un peu_ d’admiration.

**********

La soirée s'était pourtant bien passée.

Il était venu sur ce plateau de télévision pour présenter le nouveau projet de loi de surveillance et de sécurité proposé par le Premier Ordre, parti dont il était un membre actif et reconnu.

Depuis son élection, ce trentenaire grand, massif et au charme singulier, détonnait parmi les vieux briscards de l’hémicycle. Il était rapidement devenu un phénomène politique dont les apparitions télévisuelles restaient rares mais qui fascinait les gens et les journalistes.

Au-delà de son physique atypique - ses épaules d’athlète et ses cheveux longs et très noirs, ainsi que la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue droite et lui donnait comme un air de pirate - il avait une réputation de droiture, de dureté même, dans ses différents engagements, et un mystère entourait son histoire personnelle.

En effet, il travaillait pour le camp opposé à celui de ses parents, politiciens reconnus eux aussi. Son adhésion, puis sa candidature pour le parti du Premier Ordre des années auparavant avait fait couler énormément d’encre, entre ceux qui fustigeaient cette trahison envers son _héritage familial_ de « politique sociale tournée vers les plus faibles et en faveur des sans-voix », et ceux qui soutenaient ce retournement vers un parti avec une ligne beaucoup plus ferme et rigide, y voyant la preuve que « le parti de la Résistance, celui de ses parents, n’avait pas réellement tenu ses promesses ».

Ni Han Solo, éloigné de la vie politique depuis un certain temps, ni Leia Organa, sénatrice encore en activité, n’avaient daigné commenter cet événement, ce qui laissait une large part aux fantasmes et aux théories les plus farfelues, participant ainsi à l’aura particulière de leur fils.

Lors du débat, il fit preuve d’une grande assurance et d’une telle connaissance du sujet qu’il contra tous les arguments de ses adversaires. Même le grand philosophe Lor San Tekka, farouchement opposé à la politique de son parti et grand défenseur de la liberté et du _politiquement correct_ devant l’éternel, ne parvint pas à le déstabiliser.

Ben se sentait en pleine confiance, avec la certitude qu’il avait remporté la bataille. À chaque fois, ses opposants lui posaient la question de la liberté individuelle, _bafouée si on accroissait la surveillance des citoyens_, mais sa conviction intime de la pertinence de la proposition finissait toujours par balayer les doutes des gens qui l’écoutaient.

Pour la fin du débat, il était plus que prêt à répondre aux questions, parfois musclées, du public.

\- Bonsoir, dit une voix claire pour lui poser la première question. Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que vous nous avez dit, vous croyez que la multiplication des caméras dans la rue, avec des drones à certains endroits, et le développement des logiciels de reconnaissance faciale, sont indispensables pour notre sécurité ?

Prêt à en découdre, il se tourna vers la spectatrice qui venait de l’interroger et ne put s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il se déconcentra un peu et l’observa attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans, une petite dizaine d’années de moins que lui peut-être. Elle portait une tunique beige avec une grosse ceinture qui marquait sa taille fine. Son chignon désordonné laissait s’échapper quelques mèches châtain foncé qui dessinaient comme un halo autour de son visage délicat, et surtout, ses yeux vert-noisette brillaient d’un éclat vif.

_Vraiment une excellente soirée_, pensa-t-il en resserrant un peu le nœud de sa cravate avant de lui répondre.

\- C’est tout à fait ça ! Je suis persuadé qu’un meilleur système donnera à nos concitoyens une plus grande tranquillité, et pourra même dissuader des gens mal intentionnés de nuire.

\- Mal intentionnés… ?

\- Des cambrioleurs, des dealers de rue, des voleurs, des braqueurs de banque... Des terroristes potentiels aussi. Je peux malheureusement vous donner de nombreux exemples. Et si ces nouveaux moyens de vigilance ne parviennent pas à empêcher toutes les atteintes à la loi, ils permettront au moins de suivre et de retrouver les coupables beaucoup plus rapidement.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu’il faudrait faire des tests, avant d'installer un système si lourd à grande échelle ? Pour être sûr du fonctionnement et de l’efficacité de ce dispositif, parce que ça représente quand même un coût important, à la fois matériel et moral.

_Elle a commencé en jouant l’innocente mais elle semble y avoir beaucoup réfléchi_, se dit Ben en haussant légèrement les épaules. Il rebondit sur ses paroles :

\- Un coût moral vous dites ?

\- Oui, celui d’être filmé partout où nous allons, sans être averti et sans même notre consentement.

On y était ! Elle venait de lui faire comprendre, pas très subtilement d'ailleurs, qu’elle s’opposait tout à fait au projet. Elle le fixait d’un regard perçant et Ben se réjouit de ce nouveau challenge. Il adorait convaincre les récalcitrants !

\- Consentement qui viendra quand la loi sera votée. Nous ne ferons rien avant ça bien sûr ! C’est vrai que ça peut sembler excessif, mais c’est un prix qui me semble justifié pour la sûreté de chacun. Vous-même, vous vivez peut-être dans un quartier éloigné du centre-ville, ou dans une zone plus rurale. Et bien je suis certain que vous seriez moins inquiète si des caméras fonctionnelles, solides et reliées à un central compétent et réactif assuraient votre sécurité.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, répondit la jeune femme d’un ton ironique, mais je peux tout à fait me débrouiller en cas de problème ! En fait, de nous tous ici, je pense que c’est vous qui avez le plus à craindre. Vous et vos collègues politiciens.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes des personnes publiques, avec des moyens souvent plus importants que ceux du citoyen de base, que tout le monde peut identifier. Les délinquants dont vous voulez nous protéger ont beaucoup plus de chances de s’attaquer à quelqu’un comme vous qu’à une passante lambda comme moi. Profiter de votre absence à cause d’un de vos engagements par exemple. Je me demandais si les élus de votre parti, et tous les autres aussi, seraient d’accord pour que ces nouvelles dispositions soient installées autour de leurs bureaux et devant leur domicile. Sans parler de se faire enregistrer par les logiciels que vous avez présentés.

Un murmure d'approbation s’éleva du public et Ben sentit que le vent tournait pour lui.

\- C’est une proposition intéressante mais je ne suis pas certain que tous accepteront.

\- Pourquoi ? C’est pour leur sécurité, rétorqua-t-elle, réutilisant les mots qu’il avait souvent répétés pendant le débat.

\- Oui bien sûr, reprit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, mais je ne crois pas que mes collègues aimeraient être suivis constamment. Après tout, même les personnalités politiques ont le droit à une vie privée.

Le visage de la jeune femme s’illumina en même temps qu’il réalisait son erreur. Elle se leva et le pointa du doigt.

\- Donc vous reconnaissez que ce nouveau dispositif ne respecte pas la vie privée des gens !

\- Ce n’est pas ce que …

\- Ou alors vous être en train de dire que nos élus, spécialement ceux de votre parti, refuseraient de se soumettre aux mêmes règles que tout le monde ? Comment comptez-vous faire accepter une loi à la population si les députés eux-mêmes n’en veulent pas ? continua-t-elle en riant. À mon humble avis, ça ne passera jamais Monsieur Solo !

La salle entière réagit. Les adversaires de Ben Solo essayèrent de rebondir sur cet argument auquel ils n’avaient pas pensé, certaines personnes se levèrent en criant « Vive la liberté ! » ou encore « Résistance ! », tandis que d’autres se lançaient dans une discussion très animée avec leurs voisins, à grand renforts de gestes et d’éclats de voix. Les différentes caméras du plateau tournaient dans tous les sens et au milieu de ce brouhaha, le journaliste présentateur de la soirée tentait désespérément de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Ben avait perdu.

Il serait probablement sanctionné par son supérieur, mais au lieu d’y penser, il ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. De toute évidence ravie de la tournure des événements, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Un sourire qui creusait d’adorables fossettes sur ses joues et lui donnait un air espiègle et irrésistible.

Le cœur de Ben manqua un battement, ou plusieurs, et il décida que, pour l’instant, elle était tout ce qui importait. Il voulait savoir qui elle était. Il devait la revoir !


	2. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Le trailer ? LE TRAILER ???????????  
"But I do" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
...........
> 
> Excusez-moi, je suis tombée dans les pommes quelques instants.
> 
> Bon, au milieu de toute cette agitation, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir.

Le lendemain, les réseaux sociaux et les médias ne parlaient (presque) que du débat. Ou plutôt, de la fin du débat.

La vidéo de Ben Solo, bafouillant et perdant ses moyens face à une jeune inconnue, passait en boucle. Des internautes avaient récupéré les images de sa réaction pour en faire des gifs qui se partageaient à toute allure, et certains présentateurs analysaient presque plan par plan le moment où elle avait réduit au silence cet homme politique pourtant réputé pour son sérieux et sa pugnacité.   
Tous se demandaient : “Mais qui est cette personne ? Et pourquoi Solo s’est-il décomposé devant elle ?”. 

Pendant ce temps, Rey Leclair, jeune électricienne de vingt-six ans, restait à l’écart du tourbillon médiatique et démontait un vieux tableau électrique triphasé pour le remettre aux normes actuelles. Depuis la veille, ses colocataires et amis, Finn et Rose, présents dans le public de l’émission avec elle, tournaient dans tous les sens, répétaient sans arrêt qu’elle avait été ABSOLUMENT GÉNIALE, et suivaient les dernières nouvelles la concernant pour la tenir au courant. Mais elle ne s’emballait pas.  
« Ils finiront par se lasser. Dans deux jours ils m’auront complètement oubliée. »

Poe, le petit-ami de Finn, les avait rejoints, non sans apporter un journal qui consacrait un article entier à l’échange, court mais intense, qui avait complètement relancé le débat alors que celui-ci touchait à sa fin et que tout le monde s’accordait à dire que Solo l’avait survolé sans effort. Le quotidien titrait : 

“ Perdu pour une paire de jolis yeux”

Agacée, Rey avait jeté la revue sur la table en s’écriant :

\- Mes jolis yeux ? Non mais ils sont sérieux là ? C’est ridicule ! Ils n’évoquent quasiment pas le débat, encore moins la loi en question alors qu’elle remet en cause nos libertés fondamentales mais bien sûr, ils trouvent le moyen de parler de mon physique. Excellent sens des priorités !

\- C’est vrai, ça craint, acquiesça Rose en pianotant sur son smartphone. Mais essaye de voir le côté positif des choses : la bourde de Solo est montrée de partout, ça va forcément faire réfléchir les gens ! Et puis ils ont raison, tes yeux sont magnifiques et lui… Non mais regarde-le, on dirait qu’il vient de prendre un grand coup sur la tête, ou alors qu’il a eu une révélation divine !

\- Arrête d’exagérer. Je crois surtout qu’il a paniqué parce que je venais d’afficher ses mensonges. Mais c’est apparemment beaucoup plus important de parler de la forme que du fond ! Au lieu de perdre leur temps sur ce genre de bêtises, ils devraient faire des recherches et écrire des articles sur les dérives sécuritaires de notre société.

Poe déboula soudain dans la cuisine en s’écriant :

\- Venez tout de suite ! Lando Calrissian va parler du débat et de notre Rey chérie ! J’ai hâte de voir ce qu’il va en dire.

Lando Calrissian était l’animateur vedette d’une émission de télé quotidienne que leur petit groupe regardait religieusement. Il avait une fine moustache noire toujours bien taillée, portait des chemises à plastrons, à plis, à nœuds et parfois même en dentelle avec des vestes d’un autre temps, colorées et vives. Sa peau caramel faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs et rieurs et ses soixante ans passés n’altéraient aucunement son charme. Mais surtout, son talent, son humour parfois grinçant ainsi que sa sympathie attiraient de très nombreux fidèles chaque soir.

Rey laissa donc ses fils et ses fusibles en porcelaine pour rejoindre tout le monde sur le canapé. Rose posa un saladier rempli de popcorn devant eux et Finn monta le son. Lando commençait tout juste.

« Mes chers amis, je voudrais maintenant vous parler de l’évènement qui a retenu notre attention hier soir et depuis le début de la journée : le fameux débat sur la loi de surveillance et de sécurité. Ça ne sonne pas très sexy, mais c’est important, je vous assure. Quand une proposition de loi redéfinit à ce point le concept de liberté individuelle – liberté de mouvement, droit à l’anonymat et au respect de la vie privée de chacun – alors il faut rester TRÈS vigilant ! »

\- En voilà au moins un qui s’attaque au vrai sujet ! s’écria Rey en plongeant sa main dans les popcorns.

\- Attends, ce n’est que le début, répondit Rose.

« Si vous avez regardé l’émission, vous avez pu constater comme moi que le talent politique du jeune et ambitieux Ben Solo n’est plus à prouver. Il respire l’arrogance et la confiance en lui, et aucun adversaire ne semble lui faire peur. SAUF QUE ! Sauf que hier, Solo a fait la même erreur que de nombreux autres hommes politiques avant lui : il a cru que les citoyens étaient des idiots, incapables de réfléchir et d’avoir un regard critique sur ce qui se passe dans le pays. Fort heureusement, quelqu’un s’est levé pour le remettre à sa place ! »

\- C’est toi Rey, c’est toi ! trépignait Finn. La douche froide dont il avait besoin.

\- Douche froide ? Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je dirais, répondit Rose. C’était plutôt une bonne claque dans la figure.

Elle avait beau jouer les blasées et prétendre que tout ça ne l’affectait pas, Rey sentit son cœur accélérer en entendant la manière dont Lando parlait d’elle. Elle n’avait pas calculé son intervention. Elle avait attentivement suivi le débat, son sang bouillant de plus en plus à mesure que le charismatique député déblatérait ses arguments en carton, et dès le début des questions ouvertes, elle avait saisi sa chance.

« D’aucuns diront que la réaction de Solo prouve qu’il a conscience que la loi proposée par le Premier Ordre pose un problème éthique profond, et ils ont raison ! Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose… Je connais Ben. J’ai rencontré ses parents avant même qu’il naisse. Je l’ai vu grandir jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne cet homme magnifique et intense, avec malheureusement de biens mauvaises idées. Et je peux vous assurer qu’il ne perd JAMAIS les pédales comme il l’a fait hier ! Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous, a-t-il été incapable de répondre correctement ? À cause de cette jeune inconnue ! »

Une capture de la vidéo la montrait debout, triomphante et souriant avec un air de défi. Tout le petit groupe était pendu aux lèvres du présentateur, et le cœur de Rey s’emballa encore plus.

« C’est un homme politique, il a l’habitude de mentir tout le temps et normalement, il aurait dû baragouiner je ne sais quelle excuse pathétique pour s’expliquer. Sauf que là, il en a été incapable. Pas parce que les arguments de celle qui l’interrogeait étaient particulièrement fouillés. Elle n’a fait que lui poser quelques questions qui pouvaient, peut-être au début, laisser croire qu’elle le soutenait. Mais parce qu’hier, en direct à la télévision, Ben Solo a montré à tout le monde que OUI, un cœur battait dans sa poitrine et que NON, il n’était pas une machine sans émotions ! Les images qui tournent partout sur internet sont la preuve que les coups de foudre existent réellement, j’en suis persuadé. Pour moi, Ben Solo est tout simplement tombé amoureux ! »

Rey lâcha ses popcorns alors que ses amis poussaient de grands cris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle que cette histoire a été "déguisée" pour un concours Fyctia, qui impose une limite de 7000 caractères, espaces compris, par chapitres. Ils sont donc courts, même si je les reprends un peu. (celui-là, quasiment pas, j'aime bien sa fin) !
> 
> Et sinon, Lando en "oncle" embarrassant devant tout le pays, bien ou bien ?


	3. Le Premier Ordre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conséquences de la "bourde" de Ben dans son parti politique.

\- Je vous félicite Benjamin. Vraiment, vous avez fait preuve d’une telle maîtrise, c’est extraordinaire !

Ben Solo regardait Allistair Snoke l’humilier devant plusieurs de ses collègues en essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître de ses tourments intérieurs. Depuis le « fiasco » du débat, le président du Premier Ordre ne ratait aucune occasion de lui rappeler son échec et sa faiblesse. L’expression froide de ses yeux brillants, et son petit sourire au coin des lèvres, montraient à quel point il savourait chaque instant de sa déconvenue.

Ben se redressa un peu et essaya de se défendre :

\- Vous êtes très dur je trouve. J’ai dominé tous les échanges et j’ai réussi à mettre vraiment en valeur les avantages de la loi que le parti propose. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que ces trois dernières minutes annulent tout ce que j’ai…

\- Trois minutes LARGEMENT SUFFISANTES, rugit son patron en tapant du poing sur le bureau, pour rendre le reste du débat complètement caduc ! Les médias ne parlent de rien d’autre. Vos bafouillages face à cette _fille_ sont diffusés encore et encore sur les réseaux sociaux. C’est tout à fait inacceptable !

Snoke se leva et se rapprocha lentement de lui.

\- Et puis la dernière sortie de Lando Calrissian, il est de votre famille je crois, c’est la cerise sur le gâteau ! _Ben Solo est amoureux_ ! s’exclama le président alors que plusieurs personnes riaient autour d’eux.

Il lui jeta un regard glacial avant de continuer :

\- Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce n’est pas tellement que vous vous rendiez ridicule devant tout le pays, ça encore je pourrais m’en arranger. Non, le pire c’est que ce ridicule se répercute sur nous tous. Nous représentons l’ORDRE, Benjamin ! Et on ne se décompose pas quand une… une _gamine_ qui sort de nulle part essaye de nous piéger.

Ben tourna un peu la tête et vit Armitage Hux, son plus proche rival au sein du parti et également l’assistant parlementaire du président. Il semblait se délecter complètement du spectacle, ce qui lui fit presque perdre tout contrôle.

Il avait envie de crier, de taper sur les murs, de prendre et de casser tous les objets qui se trouvaient devant lui. À la place, il serrait ses poings si fort que ses ongles, pourtant courts, laisseraient certainement des traces dans ses paumes. Il avait l’habitude.

Quand Snoke termina son monologue, Ben repartit dans son bureau, la tête remplie de questions et de réflexions.

À chaque fois, c’était la même rengaine. Snoke lui faisait miroiter tous ses rêves : la possibilité de faire une vraie différence pour la politique de son pays, une carrière extraordinaire, la promesse de dépasser l’héritage de ses parents. Il lui disait qu’il représentait « l’avenir de la politique », avec un talent « naturel et brut ». Il était son « digne successeur », si seulement il se donnait corps et âme. Et c’est ce que Ben faisait.

Il n’avait pas de vie en dehors de la politique. Il ne sortait pas, ou uniquement pour des événements du parti. Il n’avait pas d’amis, sauf peut-être son garde du corps-chauffeur, il ne voyait jamais sa famille, et les femmes… Des rencontres de passage. Des relations sans lendemains. Quelques nuits enfiévrées et des matins froids, seul, à boire du café en regardant le jour se lever.

Ses seuls moments de répit, il les passait à faire du sport et à courir dans la forêt, ou dans un des parcs de la ville quand il n’avait pas le temps d’en sortir.

Ben se vouait complètement au Premier Ordre.

Et puis à la moindre erreur, rien n’allait plus.

Snoke lui rappelait son jeune âge, son manque d’expérience, ses origines dans une famille appartenant au camp opposé. Son mentor se montrait exigeant avec tout le monde, mais encore plus avec lui. Il avait une telle _foi en son potentiel_, disait-il, qu’il ne lui laissait rien passer. Et c’était vraiment difficile.

Au début, les changements d’humeur de Snoke l’avaient complètement pris au dépourvu. Il voulait tellement plaire à son patron qu’il avait même coupé les ponts avec ses proches, ne supportant pas les sous-entendus de trahison qu’il percevait très régulièrement. Ses parents avaient essayé de le retenir, surtout sa mère. Mais il se sentait complètement tiraillé entre ses engagements politiques avec la volonté de plaire à cet homme qui investissait tant et qui croyait vraiment en lui, et sa famille. Très vite, _trop vite_, ils avaient laissé tomber. Ben aurait voulu qu’ils se battent mais, comme pendant son enfance quand ils étaient toujours occupés pour leurs différents combats et leurs obligations professionnelles, il n’avait jamais été une priorité pour eux.

Et ça lui brisait encore le cœur quand il y pensait. Mais s’il n’arrivait pas à cacher ses émotions, Snoke s’engouffrait inlassablement dans chaque faille qui se présentait. Alors au fil des années, Ben apprit à se cacher, à s’enfermer en lui, et il affichait sa mine sévère et impassible partout où il allait, tout le temps.

Jusqu’à cet échange avec la jeune femme.

Impossible de nier le trouble qui s’était emparé de lui quand il l’avait vue ! Il ne s’autorisait jamais aucun écart. La dureté et l’exigence constante de Snoke à son égard, ainsi que la manière dont les médias pouvaient détourner et adapter à leur convenance la moindre parole ou le moindre geste, l’obligeaient à rester dans son rôle. Mais tout à coup, pendant quelques minutes, le masque était tombé. Il n’avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, et il ne comprenait pas.

Au départ, la suggestion de Lando lui avait semblé stupide. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu’un en quelques instants, surtout pas lui ! Il ne la connaissait pas, ne savait même pas comment elle s’appelait !

Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que oui, peut-être, tout ceci concernait des _sentiments_. Il pensait tout le temps à elle, à ses yeux malicieux et son sourire moqueur mais tellement lumineux. Il ne l’avouerait jamais, mais il avait regardé la vidéo de leur altercation plusieurs fois, pour revoir son visage et entendre sa voix, et à chaque fois il souriait, comme un idiot, devant son écran.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette sensation qui le prenait quand il repensait à tout ça, alors il décida de contacter la seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement l’aider : Lando Calrissian.

[](https://goopics.net/i/1mgnE)

[](https://goopics.net/i/jm97g)

Ben soupira longuement :

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/mqX5G)

Lando prit aussi son temps pour lui répondre :

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/KKq5r)

Et Ben sourit un peu en repensant à l’air farouche de la jeune femme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, quelque soit le prénom de Snoke, c'est une pourriture !  
Et quelque soit l'univers où se passe l'histoire, Ben Solo se "réveille" quand il rencontre Rey !  
Et que pensez-vous de Lando le parrain ? Je trouve que ça lui va bien, et je crois que Kylo Ren n'aurait pas existé, ou du moins pas sous la forme d'un chien de garde d'un groupe fasciste/apprenti d'un vieux pervers de la Force, si Leia et Han avait choisi de l'envoyer avec Lando...


	4. Deuxième rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cf. le titre...

Le « lapsus-gate » avait déclenché une vague d’indignation chez les opposants politiques du Premier Ordre, parmi des intellectuels et des célébrités, mais aussi chez de nombreux anonymes. Un groupe, « Liberté Chérie », s’était formé sur Facebook et organisait une manifestation devant le quartier général du parti. Certains des participants se demandaient si LA fille serait présente aussi.

Chez Rey, Finn et Rose tentaient de la convaincre de venir avec eux.

\- C’est quand-même grâce à toi et à ton super tour de passe-passe si ce mouvement se met en place ! disait Finn en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

\- Sans oublier tes yeux superbes, ton corps parfait et ta bouche de tentatrice, ajouta Rose en rigolant.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, tu sais bien que ça la met mal à l’aise.

\- Non, mais t’imagines ? Ce serait fabuleux si Calrissian disait vrai ! _Solo, le député bad boy tombe éperdument in love d’une jeune électricienne rebelle_, répondit Rose avant de se tourner vers elle. Sérieusement Rey, viens s’il te plaît, je suis sûre que ça sera super sympa. On va se retrouver au milieu d’autres personnes intelligentes comme nous pour crier sur des hommes politiques qu’on méprise, et on pourra même porter des morceaux de cartons de déménagement recyclés en pancartes. Tu peux pas résister ! Et puis tu es devenue une icône de la lutte contre la condescendance et le mensonge. Tu n’as pas le choix, tu dois assumer.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d’une voix fatiguée. Je n’ai jamais voulu provoquer tout ça. J’ai juste posé quelques questions et il se trouve que Solo a un peu craqué…

\- Pour toi ma chérie, il a craqué pour toi ! l’interrompit son amie.

\- De toute façon, tu ne vas pas rester seule ici, renchérit Finn. Rose est pénible mais je suis d’accord avec elle. Et on sera avec toi de toute façon. Si ça se trouve, personne ne te reconnaîtra et on passera juste un bon moment.

\- Et après on ira boire un coup en centre-ville, proposa Rose. Allez, steuplaît…

Rey regarda un moment ses colocs qui la fixaient avec des airs de petits chats désespérés. En toute franchise, elle avait envie d’y aller. Ce serait chouette de rencontrer des gens qui pensaient comme elle, et puis peut-être qu’elle reverrait Solo… Cette perspective lui donnait un peu le trac, comme si les paroles du présentateur télé et de ses amis touchaient un point sensible.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu de relation amoureuse. En général, les hommes ne s’intéressaient pas à elle, ou alors pour lui donner un avis sur son travail, sur la manière dont elle installait un groupe électrogène, ou un dispositif de prises et de luminaires chez un particulier… Mais le regard à la fois dense et époustouflé de Ben Solo ne l’avait pas quittée depuis le débat. Elle y repensait très souvent et les révélations de Lando Calrissian n’arrangeaient rien. Était-elle si désespérée ? Manquait-elle à ce point d’attention et d’affection pour, _peut-être_, considérer cet homme pourtant très différent et très éloigné d’elle ? Elle balaya ces pensées en se levant d’un coup.

\- Bon, d’accord. Mais c’est moi qui choisis mon slogan. Et plus un mot sur les pseudos-sentiments de Solo pour moi, c’est ridicule !

____________________________

Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde. Des jeunes et des vieux avec des banderoles, des familles entières, des groupes politisés et leurs bannières. Des journalistes et des caméras aussi.

Dès qu’elle vit tout ça, Rey eut envie de rebrousser chemin, mais Finn lui prit la main et l’entraîna à travers la foule. Avec Rose, ils s’installèrent contre la barrière, mais un peu à l’écart du gros des gens et des médias. Tous attendaient que les membres du parti daignent sortir de leurs locaux. Ils seraient obligés de leur passer devant s’ils voulaient rejoindre leurs chauffeurs, qui attendaient en regardant nerveusement autour d’eux.

Au bout d’un moment, comme il ne se passait rien, Rey posa son affiche sur la barrière et discuta un peu avec ses amis et ses voisins. Elle fit la connaissance de Kaydel et Jessica, un couple d’étudiantes en art qui avaient peint un grand tableau sur lequel on voyait Snoke avec des caméras à la place des yeux et Solo en robot-Terminator. L’image était magnifique, même si Rey trouvait Solo un peu trop _sexy._ Elle se garda bien de le dire, craignant la réaction de Rose.

\- C’est incroyable ! s’extasia-t-elle. Le côté « Big Brother is watching you » est très bien rendu.

\- Et Solo a l’air torride avec ses muscles en métal, ajouta Rose.

\- Oui c’est vrai, se mit à rire Kaydel. C’est parce que Jessica a un faible pour lui. C’est tellement dommage qu’il n’ait pas suivi ses parents…

\- Mais ça changera peut-être, avec ce que Calrissian a dit, répondit Rose.

\- Le coup de foudre ? Ce serait un peu gros quand même, réagit Jessica. Même si je dois dire que la jeune femme qui l’a forcé à dire la vérité est vraiment jolie.

\- Vous trouvez ? renchérit Rose.

Rey ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation et s’éloigna un peu. Pas question de dire que c’était elle ! Finn avait raison, on ne la reconnaissait pas, et ça lui allait très bien !

Tout à coup, les portes s’ouvrirent et on vit Snoke en personne s’avancer en s’appuyant sur sa canne dorée. Il était suivi de près par des pontes du parti, des hommes, vieux, blancs et chauves, comme lui.

Le public se mit à rugir et à vociférer. Des « FASCISTES » et des « RÉAC » fusaient de toute part. Certaines personnes montraient de grandes photos d’eux nus ou presque en criant « Tu veux tout surveiller, non ? Ça aussi ça t’intéresse ? ». Les gens riaient et se moquaient de lui.

Snoke passa devant eux sans leur adresser un seul regard, et montra sa main d’un geste dédaigneux quand il se retrouva face aux journalistes qui se bousculaient pour l’interroger. Il entra ensuite dans sa voiture qui démarra en trombe, manquant presque de renverser quelques passants.

Alors que Finn et d’autres commentaient, scandalisés, « Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ils n’en ont vraiment rien à faire hein ? », « Quelle lâcheté ! Incapable de se justifier. », « De toute façon, ils sont tous comme ça », Rey regardait vers la porte d’entrée en triturant nerveusement sa pancarte. À côté d’elle, Rose se taisait mais ses regards en disaient long.

Et puis Ben Solo sortit. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate fine, noire également. Sa couleur. Il semblait se disputer avec un homme roux, tiré à quatre-épingles dans un costume trois pièces gris.

Rey expira un grand coup. Il y avait bien une chose que personne ne pouvait nier : cet homme avait un charme et un charisme fou. Quand il arrivait quelque part, les regards se tournaient immanquablement vers lui. Ses grands bras, ses longues jambes, ses yeux sombres, son nez majestueux, ses lèvres très (trop ?) charnues, ses cheveux un peu longs qui cachaient ses oreilles décollées, même sa démarche irrégulière, tous ces éléments formaient un résultat très réussi, _magnétique_.

Contrairement à son patron, Solo se dirigea tout droit vers les journalistes. Amilyn Holdo, journaliste politique la plus réputée et la plus crainte, tendit son micro la première et demanda :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire à tous ces gens qui sont en colère contre vous ?

\- Je crois qu’ils se trompent de combat, et que nous devons unir nos efforts pour rendre notre société plus sûre, répondit le député.

\- Une société plus sûre mais moins libre ? enchaîna-t-elle.

\- À vrai dire, je ne vois pas en quoi les deux s’opposent. Je suis même persuadé que les gens ont moins de liberté si leur sécurité n’est pas assurée…

\- Mais vous avez reconnu, lors du débat que les députés de votre propre parti ne voudraient pas des dispositifs que vous proposez autour de chez eux au nom du respect de leur vie privée. Comment expliquez-vous ce discours à deux vitesses ?

\- Je n’ai pas réussi à m’exprimer correctement et j’aurai dû prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir à ma réponse, répondit Solo en scrutant le public.

\- Vous étiez… fatigué Monsieur Solo ? Ou déconcentré peut-être…

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, interrompit-il.

Et il commença à s'éloigner en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Que voulez-vous répondre à Lando Calrissian ? tenta Holdo.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par ces théories fumeuses qui…

Soudain, Solo se tut. Il venait d’apercevoir quelqu’un dans la foule. _La fille_.

Il se dirigea vers elle tandis que la journaliste tentait de le retenir, avant de réaliser ce qui se passait et de donner un grand coup sur le bras de son caméraman.

Rey vit Ben Solo s’approcher d’elle, comme au ralenti. Elle se redressa un peu.

Il la regarda intensément avant de lire le carton qu’elle tenait.

« **Je ne sacrifierai pas ma liberté à la peur »**

Il semblait vraiment surpris qu’elle soit là et dit d’une voix presque douce :

\- Vous êtes venue ?

\- Pourquoi ? C’est interdit de manifester maintenant ? lança-t-elle sèchement. 

\- Bien sûr que non. Je me demandais juste si vous seriez là. Je me disais que peut-être, la foule et les médias vous effrayeraient. Mais je me suis trompé. J’ai bien l’impression que vous n’avez pas peur de grand-chose.

\- Pas de monstres comme vous en tout cas ! répondit-elle avec un ton de défi.

\- C’est ce que vous croyez ? Que je suis un monstre ? demanda-t-il d’une voix encore plus grave et basse qu’au début.

Il se tut un long moment pendant lequel Rey se perdit dans ses yeux. Le monde autour d’eux avait disparu.

Elle ne remarqua même pas l’air ahuri de Rose qui la regardait, puis Solo, puis elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il approcha encore un peu avant de murmurer :

\- Oui, peut-être que j’en suis un.

Et il repartit aussi sec alors que Rey tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo face à Rey :  
[](https://goopics.net/i/2mDRr)
> 
> Perso si j'étais elle, j'aurais craqué là, tout de suite, direct... (En fait à ce moment là, au cinéma, j'ai complètement craqué et je suis devenue Reylo !)


	5. Plan d'attaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situation de Rey et Ben Solo inspire beaucoup Rose. Et Snoke...

Impossible de calmer Rose !

Depuis que Solo avait disparu dans sa voiture, elle sautait de partout comme une puce en poussant des cris d’excitation.

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! Je suis tellement contente qu’on soit venus ! Il ne pouvait pas te quitter des yeux, c’était… INCROYABLE ! C’est vrai Rey, Ben Solo est fou de toi !... Oh Mon Dieu c’est génial !

Rey ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Certaines personnes lui demandaient de prendre des selfies avec elle, d’autres la saluaient en la remerciant d’avoir « mis à jour l’hypocrisie et le danger de cette loi ». Elle essayait de répondre du mieux possible mais elle se sentait de plus en plus submergée, et son sourire se figeait au fur et à mesure que les gens lui parlaient.

Ils louaient son courage et sa détermination, elle entendit même le mot « modèle » prononcé plusieurs fois.

Mais elle n’était rien de tout ça ! Juste une citoyenne comme les autres, concernée par le respect de sa liberté et le devenir des données collectées en cas de surveillance généralisée comme le proposait le Premier Ordre.

Lorsqu’elle vit Amilyn Holdo s’avancer dans sa direction, le micro en avant et la caméra braquée sur elle, Rey commença vraiment à paniquer et recula en bousculant les personnes qui l’entouraient. Finn comprit très vite et lui prit la main pour l’entraîner à l’écart.

Ils se mirent à courir et l’excitation de Rose retomba un peu quand elle remarqua la pâleur et le regard effrayé de son amie. Après avoir marché à vive allure pendant plusieurs minutes, ils décidèrent d’aller chez Poe pour boire la bière qu’ils s’étaient promise.

Là, Rey put se détendre et au bout de deux verres, elle riait de bon cœur avec Rose qui voulait à tout prix établir « un plan d’attaque ».

\- En fait, au lieu de critiquer et d’insulter tous ces types avec leurs idées pourries, il faut les séduire. C’est la solution ! s’exclamait la petite brune à la peau dorée et aux yeux bridés qui pétillaient.

\- Mais je n’ai pas du tout cherché à le séduire je te rappelle. En fait, je l’ai plutôt insulté et quasiment agressé quand j’y repense, répondit Rey.

\- Il doit avoir un truc pour ça. À mon avis, Ben Solo est incapable de résister à une femme forte qui lui crie dessus. C’est ton créneau, tu dois t’y engouffrer à fond !

\- Qui a dit que j’en avais envie ? rétorqua Rey en se servant une troisième bière.

\- Oh ma chérie, mais c’est toi ! riposta Rose en ricanant. Si seulement tu t’étais vue en train d’attendre impatiemment qu’il arrive. On aurait presque dit une groupie,

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Je… euh, c’est parce que je me demandais s’il viendrait et…pfff, j’étais stressée, c’est tout.

Rose éclata de rire.

\- Vous entendez ça les garçons ? Rey veut nous faire croire qu’elle est complètement insensible au charme de Solo !

Finn et Poe se mirent à rire également et Rey tenta vainement de se défendre tout en sentant son visage devenir écarlate.

\- Non mais Rey, personne ne va te jeter la pierre, surtout pas moi.

\- Poe ! s’offusqua Finn en prenant un air outré.

\- Quoi ? Il n’y a aucun mal à dire que ce type est sublime. Déjà à la télé il en jette, mais alors en vrai… C’est une bombe le gars, répliqua Poe à son petit-ami. Je dis juste que je comprends très bien le trouble de Rey. Si je ne t’avais pas toi…

\- Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? répondit la jeune femme un peu énervée. Éradiquer les opinions fascistes de Solo par mon pouvoir de séduction et la force de persuasion de mon vagin ?

\- OUI ! cria Rose. C’est ce qu’il faut faire ! Je suis persuadée qu’on peut ramener de nombreux hommes à la raison grâce à ça. D’ailleurs, je compte bien m’y mettre.

\- Te mettre à quoi ? souffla Rey.

\- Et bien, à convertir les beaux-gosses fascistes et réac au côté lumineux de la politique ! répondit la jeune femme d’un air très sérieux.

\- Comment ? Tu veux coucher avec Snoke ? dit Finn en rigolant.

\- Ah non, Snoke c’est un cas désespéré, c’est trop tard pour lui. En revanche, j’ai remarqué un candidat avec un excellent potentiel. Vous avez vu le rouquin à l’air pincé qui s’engueulait avec Solo ? Celui avec le costume parfaitement taillé, et pas un cheveu de travers. Je suis sûre qu’un type pareil doit faire des étincelles au lit et être très réceptif après un bon orgasme. Je vais tenter le coup.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Poe proposait la création d’un nouveau parti, « Les vagins lumineux », tandis que Finn cherchait sur son téléphone les autres cibles possibles de Rose. Rey ne put s’empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Séduire Solo pour le faire changer d’avis ? Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle recherchait. Mais passer un bon moment avec ses amis ? Elle ne disait pas non !

\- D’accord, tu as raison, reconnut-elle en se levant brusquement et en renversant une bonne partie de son verre dans la manœuvre. Jouissons pour sauver notre liberté !

* * *

Pour Ben Solo, l’ambiance était très différente.

Sa réaction face à _la jeune femme_ confirmait les affirmations de Lando et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il avait vraiment des sentiments pour elle. Une première pour lui ! Son cœur s’était emballé quand il l’avait vue, et encore plus pendant leur échange silencieux. Ça l’effrayait un peu. Ça lui donnait envie de sourire aussi.

À l’instant où il l’avait reconnue, le reste du monde avait comme disparu. Il aurait préféré qu’il n’y ait pas de caméras, mais on voyait bien sur les vidéos, déjà diffusées par plusieurs chaines, le moment exact où il la trouvait au milieu de la foule. Il marchait dans sa direction, complètement captivé, comme si rien ne comptait à part elle.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, mais aussi fière et droite dans ses bottes. Elle défendait peut-être des idées opposées aux siennes, certaines d’entre elles au moins, mais il appréciait sa verve et son honnêteté. Même sa dureté envers lui ne parvenait pas à le mettre en colère. Elle n’essayait pas de faire de l’esbroufe, ou de lui cirer les chaussures. Elle était sincère, _réelle_, et il avait senti quelque chose de spécial passer entre eux alors qu’ils se fixaient sans rien dire.

Il voulait vraiment la connaître.

Snoke n’était pas du même avis.

Les nouvelles images circulant sur les chaînes d’infos et sur internet le mirent hors de lui. Il exigea de voir Ben « en urgence » pour tenter « d’endiguer la crise ». Ben se demandait pourquoi son patron s’énervait à ce point. La frénésie autour de ses paroles lors du débat et de sa rencontre avec cette femme retomberait bien assez vite. Et puis certains de ses collègues avaient fait bien pire : propos incitants à la haine, détournements de fonds publics, et Snoke n’avait jamais réagi de la sorte. Son statut particulier dans le parti et auprès de son président et mentor commençait à lui peser sérieusement.

Dès son arrivée, son patron lui tendit un dossier dans une pochette rouge. Il l’ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec une photographie de _Rey Leclair, pupille de la nation, née le 10 avril 1993, électrotechnicienne domiciliée à…_

Ben referma le dossier brutalement.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? dit-il d’une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Ça veut dire que vous allez vous sortir cette fille de la tête ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais vous devez retrouver votre focus et rester concentré sur votre travail, la loi en particulier. Apparemment elle vous plait, après tout chacun ses goûts, alors couchez avec elle si bon vous semble, mais arrêtez de perdre vos moyens à chaque fois que vous la voyez ! Vous pourriez même la piéger et prouver à tout le monde qu’elle n’est qu’une opportuniste attirée par le pouvoir et la célébrité. N’importe comment, débarrassez-vous d’elle ! Vous trouverez dans ce dossier tous les renseignements dont vous aurez besoin pour ça.

Et alors que Ben serrait le dossier entre ces doigts en sentant une vague de colère monter en lui, Snoke lui montra la sortie en disant :

\- Surtout, tenez-moi bien au courant de l’avancée des opérations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon Ben reconnait ses sentiments, mais qu'en est-il de Rey ? Ses amis sont taquins mais ils n'ont pas tort !
> 
> Mais que va bien pouvoir faire Ben ? Pourquoi Snoke est-il si obsédé ? Et surtout, POURQUOI EST-IL SI MÉCHANT ?
> 
> Et que pensez-vous de l'idée de Rose ? Si ça vous intéresse, le film "Le nom des gens" (avec Sara Forestier et Jacques Gamblin) développe un peu plus son plan d'attaque et le concept de "coucher pour faire passer du bon côté de la politique".  
Comment Hux va-t-il réagir quand la tornade Rose s'abattra sur lui ?


	6. Contact !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> encore une fois, je vous somme de lire le titre du chapitre...

_Une longue inspiration et deux expirations rapides. Une inspiration, deux expirations…_

Rey avançait par petites foulées. Elle courait depuis une vingtaine de minutes et sentait enfin ses muscles se détendre, son cœur battre plus régulièrement et l’effort devenir presque agréable. Elle était sortie tôt pour un dimanche matin. Le ciel s’éclaircissait petit à petit et la rosée brillait encore sur les pelouses autour d’elle. Comme très souvent, Finn dormait chez Poe, et Rose avait préféré rester sous la couette.

Rey n’avait pas croisé grand monde en venant et le parc semblait désert. Elle aimait beaucoup ces moments de calme et de silence où rien ni personne ne venait la déranger. En courant, elle pouvait se vider la tête, oublier ses soucis et juste _être là_.

_Une longue inspiration et deux expirations rapides. Une inspiration, deux expirations…_

Ce matin cependant, elle n’y arrivait pas.

Les différentes images de ses rencontres avec Ben Solo, elle n’était même pas certaine de pouvoir les qualifier ainsi, se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Elle se rappelait l’avoir trouvé hautain, en dehors des réalités et beaucoup trop sûr de lui lors du débat télévisé. Sans oublier sa mauvaise foi insupportable dès que ses adversaires touchaient un point sensible.

Elle se souvenait très bien de la manière dont ses yeux s’étaient légèrement éclairés au moment où il lui avait fait face pour lui répondre, et de son regard presque ébahi quand il s’était fourvoyé. Il ne semblait pas en colère, ni même déçu de s’être fait avoir. Elle revoyait sa stupeur, et peut-être autre chose…

NON ! _Une longue inspiration et deux expirations rapides. Une inspiration, deux expirations…_

Elle ne devait pas penser aux paroles de Lando Calrissian ! Ce n’est pas possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu’un en deux minutes à peine. C’est le genre de choses qui n’arrivent que dans les films ou les romans à l’eau de rose. Mais dans la vraie vie ? Certainement pas !

Et puis tomber amoureux de qui, ou de quoi ? Ressentir une attirance physique peut-être, mais de l’amour ? Sans connaître la personne ? Pas du tout. Et même en admettant que les coups de foudre existent, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça tomberait sur elle.

Normalement les hommes comme Ben Solo, si loin de la vie réelle dans leurs tours d’ivoire, ne s’intéressaient jamais aux personnes comme Rey Leclair.

_Une longue inspiration et deux expirations rapides. Une inspiration, deux expirations…_

_Et pourtant…_ À chacun de leurs « affrontements », Solo avait perdu ses moyens. Pas face à Lor San Tekka le grand intellectuel, ou Amilyn Holdo la journaliste d’investigation la plus reconnue de la profession, non ! Mais face à elle. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas accepter l’explication de Calrissian, ou même de Rose, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier ça.

Elle repensait aussi sans cesse à cet échange, très bref mais fort, devant son quartier général, (et malheureusement aussi, sous l’œil des caméras). Elle avait revu plusieurs fois la scène et à chaque fois, elle ressentait la même intensité. Comme si un courant électrique était passé de l’un à l’autre. Son insulte, _monstre_, avait brisé quelque chose en lui et ouvert une fêlure dans sa carapace pourtant blindée par des années de vie politique. Elle n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi en employant ce terme, un peu fort elle devait bien l’admettre, et la réaction de Solo l’avait complètement prise au dépourvu. Rey savait qu’il ne mentait pas, elle le sentait au plus profond d’elle-même. Il croyait vraiment être ce monstre qu’elle évoquait. Alors même qu’elle avait exagéré le trait, il se pensait monstrueux. Elle l’avait vu dans ses yeux.

_Une longue inspiration et deux expirations rapides. Une inspiration, deux expirations…_

Ses très beaux yeux sombres, marron ou verts selon la lumière, et parfois même parsemés de petits éclats dorés. Et son visage si particulier et pourtant si captivant. À force de regarder les différentes vidéos, Rey savait combien de grains de beauté constellaient sa figure, et elle se surprenait à se demander si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces et moelleuses qu’elles en avaient l’air.

STOP ! Voilà qu’elle raisonnait comme Rose. Elle avait eu beau trinquer avec ses amis et prendre la résolution de faire tout son possible pour le revoir (merci l’alcool !), elle ne pensait pas réellement que cette idée de « faire l’amour avec son ennemi pour le remettre dans le droit chemin » changerait quoi que ce soit. Et puis elle n’était pas _libérée_ comme son amie quand il s’agissait de sexe. Elle n’avait pas autant d’expérience. Elle en savait assez, et elle avait vécu des aventures suffisamment agréables pour comprendre Rose, et même envier sa liberté de ce côté-là. Mais elle n’arrivait pas à se laisser aller. C’était certainement dû à son histoire personnelle et à sa méfiance naturelle envers les gens. Rey attaquait d’abord et discutait ensuite. Comme avec Solo en fait.

_Une longue inspiration et deux expirations rapides. Une inspiration, deux expirations. Une longue inspiration et deux expira- _BAM !

Rey percuta un obstacle de plein fouet et se retrouva projetée à l’écart avant de tomber sur le dos au milieu du chemin. Le contact avec le sol, dur et rugueux, lui coupa le souffle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? entendit-elle alors qu’elle tentait de respirer.

Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas remarqué les quelques personnes qui couraient devant elle. Alors qu’elle se relevait en gardant ses yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre, elle sentit des doigts se refermer autour de son poignet et une autre voix demander sèchement :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous essayez de faire ?

Instinctivement, Rey dégagea sa main d’un coup sec et donna un grand coup de coude en plein dans le plexus solaire de son agresseur. Surpris, il recula de quelques pas mais elle attrapa ses épaules et essaya de lui battre les parties intimes avec son genou. Alors qu’il esquivait, elle voulut attaquer ses yeux. C’est ce qu’elle avait appris lors de son premier cours d’auto-défense des années auparavant. « Les parties génitales et les yeux ». Son adversaire tourna la tête un peu trop tard et elle sentit ses ongles s’enfoncer un peu dans une pommette. Elle regarda son ennemi et vit un homme grand, à la peau presque aussi noire que Finn et avec les cheveux tressés rassemblés en chignon. Elle s’apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand elle entendit quelqu’un rire à côté d’eux.

\- C’est bon Kyle, tu peux la laisser. Waouh ! Dites donc, vous ne plaisantiez pas quand vous disiez que vous pouviez vous défendre ! Je suis très impressionné.

Rey se tourna vers l’homme qui venait de parler et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ben Solo en chair et en os. Elle venait de penser à lui et il se trouvait face à elle, en t-shirt, short et baskets (le tout de couleur noire évidemment), lui souriant. La vision du député, les cheveux collants de transpiration autour du visage et les dents imparfaitement alignées dans un très beau sourire, la rendit complètement muette.

Il fronça les sourcils et s’approcha.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes blessée ?

Puis il se tourna vers l’homme qui devait être son garde du corps :

\- Kyle, tu peux me passer une bouteille s’il te plaît ?

\- On a juste les nôtres, patron, répondit le grand gaillard.

\- Eh bien prends la mienne.

Dès qu’il l’eut récupérée, Ben Solo lui tendit sa bouteille d’eau, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je n'ai pas résisté au fameux cliché : elle pense à lui, elle se rend compte que tout n'est pas si simple, et elle lui fonce dessus sans réaliser que c'est lui !  
Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?
> 
> Et oui, le garde du corps de Ben Solo s'appelle Kyle ! Il est très grand, noir, avec les cheveux tressés. Je crois bien qu'il a des tatouages. Pas très "Premier Ordre" tout ça !


	7. Technique d'approche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le "lien" commence à se former.

Il n’en revenait pas ! Rey Leclair en personne se tenait devant lui, respirant profondément pour reprendre son souffle après avoir commencé à mettre une raclée à son garde du corps.

C’est vrai qu’il avait choisi ce parc à cause de sa proximité avec le domicile de la jeune femme, ce qui montrait bien à quel point il était désespéré de la voir, mais il ne pensait absolument pas lui tomber dessus comme ça. Ou plutôt qu’elle lui tombe dessus !

Il courait depuis seulement quelques minutes, après son échauffement habituel, et discutait tranquillement de football, quand quelqu’un l’avait percuté dans le dos. En voyant Rey à terre, il était resté paralysé, incapable de réagir tandis qu’elle se relevait et se jetait férocement sur Kyle qui, en bon garde du corps, essayait de mettre à l’écart ce danger potentiel.

Elle le regarda un long moment avant de prendre l’eau qu’il lui tendait et de lui demander :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je cours, j’essaye de m’entretenir... Comme vous j’imagine, répondit-il d’un ton, il l’espérait, assez dégagé.

\- Oui ça, j’avais compris. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici, dans ce parc ? On est loin de votre territoire il me semble.

\- C’est vrai, mais comme j’ai tendance à être un peu suivi ces derniers temps, j’ai voulu m’éloigner de mes endroits habituels.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. Depuis que les vidéos de leurs rencontres tournaient quasiment sans fin sur le net, il avait remarqué que des photographes, plus probablement des paparazzis, l’attendaient près des lieux où il avait l’habitude de se rendre pour relâcher un peu la pression et se détendre. En choisissant ce nouveau parc, il faisait d’une pierre deux coups : retrouver un semblant de tranquillité et _peut-être_, se rapprocher d’elle.

Elle buvait de grandes gorgées en fermant les yeux et Ben en profita pour l’admirer. Elle portait un t-shirt immaculé et un genre de pantalon de sport avec des motifs géométriques dans les tons de gris. Sa tenue moulante laissait entrevoir un corps tonique et ferme, avec une poitrine menue et des fesses bien dessinées. Cette vision confirmait à quel point elle lui plaisait et avant de laisser vagabonder son esprit sur un terrain plus explicite et glissant, il l’interrogea à son tour :

\- Et vous ? Vous venez souvent ici ?

Elle s’essuya le bord des lèvres et reboucha la bouteille avant de la lui rendre et de répondre :

\- Étant donné que c’est le seul parc du quartier, oui. J’aime bien courir tôt et…

Elle s’interrompit en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle ressentait une certaine gêne. Ou plus simplement de la méfiance. Il avança un peu vers elle, elle ne recula pas. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et le temps sembla se suspendre à nouveau. Il se noyait dans son regard et admirait son petit nez fin, les taches de rousseur disséminées sur ses joues, sa bouche rougie par l’effort et la fraîcheur du matin…

Derrière eux, Kyle se racla la gorge et le charme fut rompu. Rey fit un pas sur le côté et regarda le bord du chemin. Ben aurait voulu frapper son garde du corps mais à la place, il se tourna vers lui en prenant l’air le plus furieux possible. Ce qui ne l’impressionna pas du tout.

\- Patron, tu veux poursuivre la course ou on attend ici ?

\- Vous courez combien de temps d’habitude ? intervint Rey. J’en suis quasiment à la moitié de mon parcours et on peut continuer ensemble si vous voulez.

Ce fut au tour de Ben de froncer les sourcils avant de lui répondre, joueur :

\- Vous accepteriez de courir avec un monstre comme moi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit :

\- J’ai peut-être un peu exagéré quand j’ai dit ça. Mais je n’avais pas l’intention de vous faire des compliments ou de lancer des fleurs aux membres de votre parti, c’était même le contraire. Je suis presque toujours en désaccord avec ce que le Premier Ordre propose et j’étais là pour exprimer mon mécontentement. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si votre parti est le grand méchant loup de la politique !

\- Méchant parce que nous voulons une société en ordre et que nous refusons d’être politiquement corrects ?

\- Non, répondit Rey sans se laisser démonter. Parce que vous vous appuyez sur les plus bas instincts de l’humanité, comme la peur, pour prendre le pouvoir et le garder. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez politiquement incorrect, même si apparemment l’idée vous plaît beaucoup. Je trouve plutôt que votre parti fait dans la démagogie de bas étage. Mais vous me semblez plus... honnête. Pas comme Snoke qui est méprisant, hautain et qui n’inspire aucune confiance. C’est lui le vrai monstre.

\- Et moi ? s’amusa Ben. Vous avez changé d’avis, je n’en suis pas un finalement ?

\- Je ne crois pas non. Ou pas complètement.

\- Pourquoi ce revirement ?

Rey se tut un moment, comme si elle essayait de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Son air se fit plus sérieux pour lui répondre :

\- C’est à cause de votre regard et de votre réaction. Quand je vous ai appelé _monstre_, j’ai vu que ça vous avait… touché, blessé presque. Et vous n’avez même pas cherché à vous défendre, comme si vous étiez résigné à endosser ce rôle. Je me suis dit qu’un homme capable de reconnaître son côté obscur ne peut pas être complètement mauvais, même si ça reste à prouver.

Ben n’imaginait pas qu’elle répondrait si sincèrement et quand elle commença à partir, il mit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’elle s’éloignait. Il la suivit, et Kyle lui emboîta le pas en restant un peu à l’écart. Ben réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il se sentait profondément touché. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais malgré ses désaccords avec lui, elle semblait prête à ne pas le juger. Personne ne se comportait comme ça avec lui. Snoke lui rappelait constamment à quel point il pouvait être décevant, ses parents devaient certainement le regarder comme l’échec de leur vie, et les médias se délectaient de toute cette histoire comme s’il s’agissait d’une saga télévisée et non pas la vie de vraies personnes.

Décidément, à chaque fois qu’il rencontrait Rey elle le surprenait. Et à chaque fois il tombait un peu plus sous son charme.

Sans s’en rendre compte, ils avaient adopté le même rythme et les mêmes foulées. Ils couraient l’un à côté de l’autre, ensemble, comme de véritables partenaires. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course silencieuse, Rey se tourna vers lui :

\- Alors comme ça, on vous suit ?

\- Oui. Ce sont sûrement des gens qui travaillent pour la presse à sensation. Comme nos altercations font la une partout, ils doivent être à l’affût du moindre rebondissement.

\- Et ça vous dérange beaucoup ? D’être surveillé comme ça je veux dire.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas habitué à être au centre de l’attention. Enfin, pas pour des raisons extérieures à la politique, et c’est plutôt pénible. En fait…

Il se tut d’un coup et faillit même s’arrêter de courir. Rey le fixait d’un air ravi.

\- C’est encore en lien avec la proposition de loi c’est ça ? Vous ne lâchez pas l’affaire vous !

\- Jamais quand j’ai raison, répondit-elle, fière de sa nouvelle petite victoire.

\- Le but de cette loi n’est pas de harceler les citoyens, mais de leur assurer une meilleure sécurité. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d’être suivi par des paparazzis est comparable. Je ne suis pas une menace pour la République que je sache !

\- Non, juste pour la liberté.

Avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, elle enchaîna :

\- Au lieu d’installer partout des caméras de surveillance qui vont coûter affreusement cher, vous devriez vous assurer que celles qui existent déjà fonctionnent correctement et sont bien entretenues. Et puis avec ces histoires de drones de surveillance et de reconnaissance faciale, en plus des moteurs de recherche internet qui récupèrent déjà nos données pour les vendre à des grands groupes commerciaux, on sera totalement fichés.

\- Mais si on peut réduire les actes de délinquance et empêcher des attaques, ça vaut la peine non ?

\- Si vous voulez réduire l’insécurité, il faut donner plus de moyens aux gens et aux institutions qui la préviennent, comme l’éducation, ou même la police. Vous ne pourrez pas me convaincre qu’un algorithme informatique peut faire un meilleur travail que de vraies personnes.

\- C’est pourtant plus efficace, et plus économique.

\- Mais moins humain. C’est le gros problème de votre loi, elle supprime quasiment tout facteur humain alors que c’est quand même la base.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, très naturellement et sans jamais élever la voix, même après avoir arrêté de courir. Au moment de se séparer, Ben sortit une carte de la poche de son short :

\- Si vous voulez poursuivre notre discussion, que vous avez envie de courir encore avec moi, ou que sais-je, voici mes coordonnées euh…

\- Rey. Je m’appelle Rey Leclair. Mais vous étiez déjà au courant, non ?

Impossible de lui mentir ! Il briserait cette espèce d’entente qu’ils venaient de construire en courant côte à côte.

\- C’est vrai. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire. Mon patron a fait des recherches sur vous donc j’ai quelques informations…

\- C’est bon, je comprends, l’interrompit-elle. La sécurité et tout ça. J’imagine que je ne pouvais pas y échapper, avec tout ce qui circule sur internet. J’ai juste posé quelques questions, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça irait aussi loin.

Elle prit sa carte de visite et sourit en disant :

\- J’ai passé un très bon moment, merci. Vous devriez revenir la semaine prochaine, à la même heure. Il n’y a jamais aucun journalistes dans ce quartier et vous pourrez courir tranquille.

\- C’est un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il en rougissant un peu.

\- NON ! s’empressa-t-elle de répondre en rougissant aussi. Plutôt une proposition. Comme ça vous ne serez pas embêté par les médias, et moi je continuerai à vous dire en quoi vous avez tort et ce que vous devez changer dans votre politique.

\- Ou peut-être que c’est moi qui vous ferait changer d’avis ?

\- Très peu probable répondit-elle avec le même air malicieux que lors de leur première rencontre, pendant le débat. Au revoir Ben.

Elle s’en alla lentement et Ben la regarda s’éloigner en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Plus de doute possible, Lando avait vu juste. Il était amoureux !

Il repartit avec Kyle, sans remarquer le tout petit drone qui l’avait suivi dès son départ de chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD un drone ! Ça va créer des ennuis, non ? Ça s'est pourtant tellement bien passé. Ils discutent tranquillement même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Et ils transpirent ensemble.... C'est meugnon !


	8. Mensonges et manipulations ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du lien, du lien... et une trahison ?

Rey se sentait comme sur un petit nuage.

Quand elle rentra du parc, elle prit une douche rapide et prépara un bon petit-déjeuner. Sa colocataire lève-tard vint la rejoindre, l’air encore endormi, et ses yeux s’illuminèrent quand elle vit la table mise avec le pain frais, les fruits coupés et la théière qui fumait.

Alors qu’elles se régalaient, Rose lui demanda :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Tu m’as l’air en excellente forme.

\- Oh, rien. C’est juste que ça m’a fait du bien de courir, répondit Rey qui ne voulait pas encore lui raconter sa rencontre improbable.

Rose voudrait entendre tous les détails de l’histoire, plusieurs fois, elle appellerait sûrement leurs amis à la rescousse et elle insisterait lourdement pour qu’elle contacte _Ben_ le plus vite possible.

Rey préférait faire les choses à son rythme et réfléchir à la situation.

Elle en avait maintenant la certitude, Ben Solo l’aimait bien. Peut-être pas comme Lando Calrissian l’avait suggéré, mais elle devait bien admettre que quelque chose se passait quand il était avec elle. Et pour l’instant, elle ne savait pas quoi en faire, si ce n’est ignorer encore un peu l’accélération de son cœur quand elle pensait à ça, quand elle pensait à _lui_.

Il avait ri de son « attaque », il avait partagé son eau avec elle, il l’avait accompagnée et ils avaient passé un très bon moment ensemble. Il l’aimait bien.

Et elle devait reconnaître qu’elle l’aimait bien également. Il s’était montré impressionné, inquiet, charmeur, joueur aussi, et sincère. Rien à voir avec l’image froide et très distante qu’il donnait de lui. Sans le poids des responsabilités politiques et le rôle qui allait avec, Ben Solo était un homme tout à fait charmant. Bien sûr, il était membre du Premier Ordre, mais elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il soit si simple, si accessible, si _humain_.

Et puis Poe avait raison, il était sublime, en costume ou en tenue de sport. Son t-shirt, ni trop ample ni trop moulant, permettait d’entrevoir un torse et des bras musclés, insoupçonnés sous ses costumes impeccables. Sans parler de ses cuisses puissantes et de ses jolies fesses mises en valeur par son short...

\- Allo ! Allo ? Houston, nous avons un problème ! Nous avons perdu Rey qui sourit béatement devant sa tartine de confiture.

\- Pardon, pardon Rose, réagit Rey en secouant un peu la tête. Je suis désolée je n’ai pas entendu ce que tu disais.

\- Pas écouté plutôt. Tu n’as pas écouté !

\- C’est possible, mais je suis là maintenant, alors que disais-tu ?

\- Je disais que j’ai un peu réfléchi à mon plan d’attaque et je vais essayer de prendre rendez-vous avec Snoke.

\- Snoke ? Mais je croyais que tu avais jeté ton dévolu sur quelqu’un d’autre, beaucoup plus jeune et avec les cheveux roux ?

\- Oui oui, c’est lui ma cible ! Mais il se trouve que j’ai fait quelques recherches avant de descendre, et j’ai trouvé l’organigramme du Premier Ordre. De manière malheureusement très prévisible, il est composé quasi exclusivement d’hommes…

\- Les femmes sont trop intelligentes pour s’engager dans ce parti !

\- Possible, mais en attendant, mon futur partenaire de jeu s’appelle Armitage Hux, et c’est l’assistant parlementaire de Snoke.

\- D’accord… Et tu comptes te faire passer pour une journaliste et demander un rendez-vous avec Snoke, au prétexte de… ?

\- Je ne sais pas, l’absence de femmes dans la hiérarchie du parti par exemple. L’excuse importe peu, il faut juste que ce soit assez polémique pour qu’ils se sentent obligés de me recevoir…

\- Mais pas assez « porteur » pour éviter de te retrouver face au terrible Snoke.

\- C’est ça ! s’écria Rose en tapant sur la table. En revanche, son assistant parlementaire prendra le relais et ce sera BINGO pour moi !

\- Tu vas vraiment le séduire et coucher avec ce type ?

\- Bien sûr, et plutôt deux fois qu’une ! Tu doutes de moi ?

\- Pas du tout ! C’est juste que je trouve que ça va loin quand même.

\- Oh mais ne t’inquiète pas ! Je compte beaucoup m’amuser et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je partirai. Et toi aussi tu dois t’y mettre je te signale, avec le grand et beau Ben Solo. Franchement Rey, tu ne peux pas passer à côté d’une bouche pareille.

Rey sentit son visage s’enflammer alors elle se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

Si seulement Rose savait ! La petite carte de visite brûlait presque dans la poche de son pantalon.

Elle était tout à fait classique mais au dos, Ben avait écrit son numéro personnel. L’idée même de l’utiliser provoquait des palpitations à Rey. C’était son paradoxe. Elle pouvait engueuler un homme politique devant les caméras, mais dès que les choses prenaient une tournure plus personnelle, elle paniquait.

Rey se tourna vers son amie et décida d’être aussi courageuse qu’elle. Elle enverrait un message à Ben Solo aujourd’hui, et elle verrait bien pour la suite !

_________________________________

Après un après-midi à faire le maximum de choses pour éviter de tenir sa promesse envers elle-même, Rey s’isola dans sa chambre et osa enfin enregistrer le fameux numéro, puis elle commença à rédiger son message.

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/e09dP)

C’était bien, non ? Pas désespéré mais qui appelait une réponse quand même. Elle appuya sur « envoyer » avant de changer d’avis.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/w7gAy)

Rey leva les yeux au ciel. Il tenait vraiment à jouer la victime ? Ça ne lui allait pas tellement.

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/XYr7V)

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/NYyOY)

Rey s’arrêta un instant et relut ce qu’elle venait d’envoyer. Est-ce qu’elle _flirtait_ avec Ben Solo ? Les points de suspension donnaient une certaine ambiguïté au message. Heureusement qu’elle n’avait pas rajouté l’émoji « tirage de langue », comme elle voulait le faire au départ !

Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut la réponse de son interlocuteur improbable.

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/amVGe)

Rey faillit lâcher son téléphone. Ben Solo était quand même très direct. Mis à part pendant le débat, il avait toujours été franc avec elle, sans chercher à la manipuler. Elle rougit, puis sourit en répondant :

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/3mjZQ)

Elle résista à la tentation de lui envoyer l’image. Surtout qu’elle était tout le temps associée à celle du regard de Ben Solo sur elle quand elle lui souriait, victorieuse. La fameuse image qui évoquait les mots «coup de foudre » et « amoureux » à Lando Calrissian. Hors de question qu’elle aborde ce sujet-là !

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/n72xX)

_________________________________

La semaine passa à la fois très vite, et affreusement lentement. Heureusement, elle avait beaucoup de travail !

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que Rey travaillait pour l’entreprise d’Unkar Plutt et même si les débuts avaient été difficiles, elle commençait à se faire un nom dans la profession. Contrairement à son patron, elle ne prenait pas de retard, elle rendait toujours un travail impeccable, et si les clients se méfiaient d’elle au départ, ils se montraient toujours satisfaits du résultat.

C’est pour cela qu’elle enchaînait les contrats et les travaux. Ce dont elle ne se plaignait absolument pas car ça l’empêchait de _trop_ penser à un certain politicien, à ses yeux sombres et fascinants, à ses boucles brillantes qui semblaient si douces, à ses bras forts et ses jambes musclées, à ses lèvres gourmandes… STOP ! Elle refusait de penser à Ben Solo en ces termes. Il était un homme certes très attirant, mais surtout fort intéressant, avec ses contradictions et ses doutes.

Ils échangeaient quelques messages tous les soirs, en parlant de leurs journées respectives toujours bien remplies, de leurs plats préférés, des musiques qu’ils écoutaient... C’était devenu comme un rituel que Rey attendait avec impatience. Sans perdre de vue son objectif, le _séduire_ pour le ramener du bon côté de la politique, Rey prenait en photo toutes les caméras de son quartier, avec les quelques magasins vieillots, le bureau de Poste fermé, l’école à la façade complètement délavée et avec deux pauvres jeux dans la cour de récréation, le terrain et la salle de sport et le manque évident de matériel… Elle voulait qu’il comprenne que la sécurité, si chère à son parti et à son cœur, était le résultat d’une vie de quartier digne et dynamique. Pour elle, les caméras n’étaient pas du tout la priorité. Si les habitants se sentaient bien chez eux, ils prendraient soin des autres et de ce qui les entouraient.

Ben ne se défilait jamais, il répondait à ses questions et elle savait qu’il l’écoutait. Le vouvoiement donnait une tonalité un peu surannée à leurs conversations. C’était presque mignon et ça lui procurait des sensations bizarres (mais pas désagréables) dans le ventre à chaque fois qu’elle lui écrivait **« Vous êtes impossible »**, ou **« Vous devriez arrêter de jouer au plus malin avec moi Ben, vous savez que vous perdez à chaque fois »**, ou encore **« Bonne nuit à vous aussi Ben »**.

Le samedi suivant, Rey était une véritable boule d’excitation, d’impatience et d’appréhension à l’idée de le revoir. Elle s’agitait beaucoup et ses amis se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n’avait encore rien dit. Elle leur faisait confiance bien sûr, mais elle voulait garder ce secret, et Ben Solo, juste pour elle, le plus longtemps possible.

Poe était venu pour le déjeuner et après avoir dévoré un délicieux _Tapado_, ils jouèrent aux cartes. La partie fut sans pitié et Poe l’emporta, comme à chaque fois ou presque. Ils décidèrent ensuite de regarder un peu la télévision. Assise dans un coin du canapé, coincée entre l’accoudoir et Finn, Rey laissait son esprit vagabonder sur sa course du lendemain, quand elle réalisa que ses amis criaient à côté d’elle.

\- Rey, c’est toi ? demanda Finn, la voix un peu enrouée, comme s’il ne croyait pas ce qu’il voyait.

Fronçant les sourcils et serrant son téléphone dans sa main, elle leva les yeux.

« Nouveau rebondissement dans l’affaire du lapsus qui oppose, depuis plusieurs semaines, le député Ben Solo du Premier Ordre à une jeune femme inconnue. Des images de surveillance la montrent justement en train de s’attaquer violemment à Monsieur Solo et à son garde du corps. Allistair Snoke en personne vient de réagir devant la caméra de nos journalistes. Voici sa déclaration. »

Le visage de Snoke envahit alors tout l’écran et Rey le regarda, horrifiée, déblatérer un tissu de mensonges sur les circonstances de _l’agression_.

« Monsieur Solo est bien évidemment très choqué et portera plainte dès qu’il sera remis. Cette attaque montre que, comme nos concitoyens, nous ne sommes pas à l’abri, et c’est la preuve que la loi que nous proposons est nécessaire. »

Après quoi on voyait le moment où elle attrapait Kyle par les épaules alors que Ben ne bougeait pas.

Elle prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Ses amis la fixaient, les yeux plein de surprise et d’incompréhension. Elle les regarda silencieusement en se demandant comment elle allait leur expliquer ce qu’ils venaient de voir. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à tout raconter, son téléphone sonna dans sa main. _Ben._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oups, déso pas déso)
> 
> OULALA, Snoke est en mode attaque on dirait ! Ou serait-ce Ben ?   
MAIS QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ?  
Le suspense est trop insoutenable !
> 
> En attendant la réponse, vous pouvez vous cuisiner un délicieux Tapado de Poe grâce à cette recette :  
[Tapado du Guatemala](https://www.196flavors.com/fr/guatemala-tapado/)


	9. Déclaration de guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La contre-attaque se met en place !

Tel un lion en cage, Ben tournait en rond dans son appartement, incapable de se calmer. Derrière lui, les images de son « altercation » avec Rey défilaient sur l’écran de la télévision, et il serrait son téléphone très fort en essayant, encore et encore, de l’appeler.

Après une semaine enthousiasmante et bien remplie, avec une énergie et une volonté renouvelée, et stimulée par les messages de Rey, Ben se réjouissait à l’idée de la revoir. Tous leurs échanges, surtout le soir, confirmaient qu’un lien particulier se formait entre eux, un lien de confiance et de reconnaissance de la valeur de l’autre, en plus de ses sentiments qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu’il apprenait à la connaître. Avec les photos qu’elle envoyait, ou ses remarques, Rey le confrontait à ses contradictions, au manque d’efficacité de la politique quand elle reste trop loin du terrain, et à ce qu’il voulait vraiment faire. Ça lui donnait envie de redoubler d’efforts, et il commençait sérieusement à remettre en question certains points de sa politique, notamment pour sa proposition de loi. Une seule semaine et Rey bouleversait déjà son quotidien !

Évidemment, Snoke s’était rendu compte d’un changement chez lui. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois où il en était avec « son problème », mais Ben évitait le sujet en insistant sur la loi de « Surveillance et de Sécurité ». Il aurait dû se douter que son mentor ne se laisserait pas faire.

Ben n’était qu’à moitié surpris de comprendre qu’il avait été suivi. Snoke voulait absolument garder son emprise sur lui donc il venait tout gâcher avec Rey. Et malgré une absence totale de subtilité, sa stratégie de mensonges et de manipulation (ses spécialités) semblait plutôt bien fonctionner.

Elle n’avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, et quand il essaya de lui envoyer des messages, une notification lui signala que son numéro était bloqué.

Il s’en voulut d’être pris de court comme ça. Son patron devait avoir compris qu’il n’avait aucune intention de se _débarrasser_ de Rey, et la filature avait sûrement commencé juste après la transmission du dossier. Pour une raison que Ben ne comprenait pas, Snoke ne supportait pas quand il prenait ses propres décisions, qui plus est quand elles différaient des siennes. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de lui rappeler qui dirigeait et qui devait suivre. Sauf que cette fois, il allait trop loin.

En s’attaquant à la jeune femme un peu sauvage, très jolie mais surtout nature et vraie dont il était tombé amoureux (oui, nier cette évidence serait tout à fait ridicule !), Snoke avait fait une grave erreur. Voilà des années que Ben subissait et acceptait le contrôle du « président » sur lui, mais ça se terminait aujourd’hui ! Il voulait rétablir la vérité, pour Rey, et il voulait en finir avec cette relation toxique qui menait sa vie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se recentrer, s’assit à son bureau, posa son téléphone devant lui et commença à organiser sa riposte.

* * *

Chez Rey, des éclats de voix résonnaient dans le salon. Finn et Rose se disputaient fermement sur l’attitude à adopter pour aider leur amie.

\- Elle doit IMMÉDIATEMENT arrêter de lui parler, probablement contacter un avocat et même contre-attaquer ! On ne sait pas quel autre coup tordu il a dans sa manche, soutenait l’un, le téléphone de Rey dans la main.

\- N’importe quoi ! Je ne vois pas comment l’absence de communication peut résoudre le problème. Réfléchis, elle a le droit à un minimum d’explication. Et puis elle n’est même pas certaine que ce soit lui derrière tout ça. Elle doit débloquer son numéro et l’appeler tout de suite ! répliquait l’autre.

\- Pas sans avocat je te dis ! Ce Solo est un sale type et tu le défends uniquement parce que tu le trouves beau et que tu t’es mis en tête que Rey devait coucher avec lui, rétorqua Finn.

\- PARDON ? Tu penses vraiment que je pense à ça là, tout de suite ? Tu crois que je suis incapable d’être rationnelle à cause du physique d’un mec ? Parce que c’est bien connu, nous les femmes, on ne vit qu’à travers le prisme de nos hormones et de nos sentiments. Sale type toi-même ! s’emporta Rose.

Le ton montait, et Rey restait prostrée sur le canapé. En trois petites minutes, son début de rêve éveillé s’était transformé en cauchemar et ses belles certitudes avaient volé en éclat. Elle ne s’était pas du tout méfiée. Elle repassait les différents moments de la course et de la semaine dans sa tête pour comprendre quand Ben aurait pu la piéger, mais elle ne trouvait pas.

Poe s’assit à côté d’elle et lui tendit un verre d’eau. Elle le remercia d’un sourire triste et but quelques gorgées.

\- Et toi, demanda-t-il, qu’en penses-tu ?

Elle souffla fort avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus trop. J’ai cette impression très forte que Ben ne m’a pas menti.

\- Pourquoi ? Les hommes politiques sont pourtant très forts pour faire semblant et jouer un rôle.

\- Oui, mais là je pense que, au contraire, il était tout à fait lui-même quand on s’est rencontré. J’ai frappé son garde du corps, vous l’avez tous vu, mais il n’a pas bronché. Il était même plutôt admiratif. On a beaucoup parlé, échangé des messages pendant toute la semaine aussi, sur sa loi et plein d’autres choses. Il m’écoutait, sans essayer de me faire changer d’avis. Pourtant Dieu sait qu’on est loin d’être en phase … Mais peut-être que rien n’était vrai ? Peut-être qu’il a joué tout le long mais que je n’ai rien remarqué parce que…

\- Parce qu’il est charmant et magnétique ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Rey tandis qu’un sentiment de honte l’envahissait. Poe posa alors une main sur son épaule.

\- Rey, regarde-moi et écoute moi bien. Ça fait combien de temps qu’on est amis ? Quatre ans ? Un peu plus ? Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu as grandi sans tes parents, ballottée de familles d’accueil en foyers et malgré tout, tu n’es pas désespérée, jamais. Ce que tu as vécu t’a forgé une espèce de carapace, mais surtout ça t’a donné une volonté de fer. Tu as tout juste vingt-six ans et pourtant tu es la meilleure dans un domaine où il n’y a pas de femmes. Tes clients viennent même d’autres villes car ils savent que tu es la plus compétente. Parce que tu comprends les problèmes de manière presque innée, et que tu ne t’arrêtes pas de chercher des solutions tant qu’ils ne sont pas résolus. Et bien c’est pareil pour les gens. Tu es capable de dire qui est digne de confiance et qui ne l’est pas. Tu le sais, c’est tout ! Donc. Ce Ben Solo, toute considération physique mise à part, c’est un bon, ou un méchant ?

Rey poussa un long soupir et répondit :

\- C’est un bon qui joue au méchant et qui est persuadé de le faire pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Et est-ce qu’il s’est fait suivre par une caméra dans l’espoir de te piéger et de porter plainte contre toi ?

Rey ferma les yeux, réfléchit quelques instants et se mit à sourire :

\- Non.

Elle se tourna vers Poe et l’embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci.

Puis elle se releva et se plaça entre les personnes qu’elle aimait le plus au monde en leur disant :

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Au lieu de nous casser les oreilles, aidez-moi plutôt à prouver que Snoke a menti.

\- On veut bien, on ne demande que ça. Mais comment est-ce que tu veux faire ? interrogea Rose.

\- Grâce à la vidéo. La scène qu’il a transmise aux médias n’est certainement qu’un court extrait de ce qui a été filmé. Et la collision mise à part, tout s’est très bien passé. Si on récupère cette vidéo, l’autre vieux crouton n’a plus rien contre moi.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu’on va la trouver ? demanda Finn d’un ton désespéré.

\- Déjà, tu vas me rendre mon téléphone, répondit Rey en tendant sa main vers lui.

\- Rey, hésita-t-il, tu es sûre ?

\- OUI ! Je sais que Ben n’a pas voulu ça et je pense qu’il a assez de pouvoir et d’influence pour trouver la source de la vidéo. Donne-moi mon téléphone, et arrête de faire cette tête-là. Il s’appelle Ben, c’est son prénom ! On communique par messages tous les jours depuis une semaine alors je ne vais pas me mettre à l’appeler Solo en l’insultant juste pour te faire plaisir !

À nouveau pleine d’énergie et d’espoir, Rey attrapa l’appareil, débloqua le numéro de Ben et attendit un peu avant de l’appeler.

L’heure de la revanche avait sonné !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit Snoke ? Que Ben va rester dans ses "jupes" et continuer à se faire humilier comme ça ? Que Rey n'est qu'une idiote qu'on peut mépriser sans vergogne... SON ARROGANCE SERA SA PERTE !
> 
> Honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu ce moment entre Poe et Rey quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais j'aime bien. Ils ne sont peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils se connaissent, s'apprécient beaucoup et se respectent. Poe devient un peu le grand frère dont elle a besoin à ce moment là !


	10. Sous le feu des projecteurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a tous besoin d'un parrain comme Lando !

Ben sonna à l’interphone, un peu nerveux. Il allait revoir son parrain pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois. Il serrait et desserrait les poings pour évacuer un peu sa tension quand une voix demanda :

\- _Studio Millénium_, j’écoute. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Oui bonjou…bonsoir. J’ai rendez-vous avec Lando Calrissian.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Pour son émission de ce soir. Je suis l’invité principal.

La personne à l’autre bout du canal se mit à rire :

\- Comme si on ne me l’avait jamais faite celle-là. Vous avez un justificatif ?

\- Euh, j’ai ma carte d’identité si vous voulez. Sinon regardez votre écran, je suis Ben Solo.

Il entendit son interlocutrice bafouiller « merde » quand elle le reconnut, puis le bruit de la porte d’entrée qu’elle ouvrait.

************

\- Alors tu me laisses présenter les derniers événements, faire le commentaire…

Un bruit de vibration, un téléphone, interrompit le présentateur qui souffla d’indignation :

\- Éteins ça et reste concentré s’il te plaît. Donc. Je fais mon monologue sur le pouvoir des images, sur ce qu’on peut leur faire raconter et tout le tintouin. Et après, je t’annonce et tu viens me rejoindre.

Ben écoutait attentivement, tout en se faisant appliquer de la poudre matifiante sur le visage. Son cœur battait très fort mais il ne doutait pas. Il avait la certitude d’être au bon endroit, et de faire ce qui était juste. Il espérait avoir le courage d’être honnête jusqu’au bout.

\- Je vais te poser quelques questions sur ta vie médiatique de ces derniers jours et tu pourras raconter ta version des faits. Ce que tu m’as dit au téléphone conviendra parfaitement.

\- Ma vie médiatique ? Tu es sûr ? remarqua Ben en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce à quoi Lando répondit :

\- Ce n’est quand même pas de ma faute si ta vie publique est à ce point liée à ta vie privée en ce moment ! Non, ne touchez pas à ses cheveux, ils sont très bien comme ça, dit soudain Lando en se tournant vers la maquilleuse/coiffeuse, avant de s’adresser à lui. Et puis ne t’inquiète pas, comme tu es mon invité exclusif pour ce soir, tu auras tout le temps des coupures pub pour souffler un peu.

\- Quel honneur ! C’est vraiment trop aimable, répondit Ben d’un ton sarcastique.

\- Rhôôôôô, arrête de faire ton malin, riposta son parrain. De toute façon je suis plus fort que toi à ce petit jeu !

Puis Lando posa une main sur son bras en lui disant plus doucement :

\- Sérieusement Ben, je suis fier de toi ! Et je sais que tes parents aussi. Je crois que tu as pris la bonne décision et je me sens très honoré de ta confiance.

Et il ajouta pour dissiper un peu son émotion :

\- J’ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer cette fille si elle est capable de te bousculer à ce point ! Ça me fait penser à tes parents, ton père surtout. Vous les hommes Solo, vous fonctionnez comme ça : si une jolie femme vous bouscule et vous crie dessus, alors vous tombez amoureux d’elle. C’est très rapide et assez radical d’ailleurs. Je pense qu’une demi-heure à peine après leur rencontre, et leurs premières engueulades, ton père savait déjà à quel point ta mère serait spéciale pour lui. C’est dans le sang !

\- Oui enfin, ne fais pas trop de plans sur la comète Lando. Pour l’instant je suis loin d’avoir le même succès que lui. Rey doit être très inquiète, énervée et croire que je l’ai piégée pour promouvoir ma proposition de loi. Je ne peux même pas la contacter puisqu’elle a bloqué mon numéro.

Lando se leva en disant :

\- Et bien au travail pour rattraper tout ça alors !

* * *

Impossible de le joindre !

Elle basculait à chaque fois sur sa messagerie qui donnait ses horaires de permanence au parti et à l’Assemblée. Rey voulait s’arracher les cheveux. Il refusait sûrement de lui répondre à cause du blocage de son numéro. Il devait croire qu’elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

Finn et Poe regardaient la télévision et sur internet pour savoir si il y avait eu de nouvelles informations, tandis que Rose cherchait d’autres moyens de le contacter, via le site du Premier Ordre notamment.

Rey appelait encore et encore, déterminée à lui parler, quand Finn s’écria :

\- C’est l’invité de Lando Calrissian ! C’est annoncé sur Twitter !

\- Tu es sûr ? s’étonna-t-elle. Ce n’est pas son genre d’émission d’habitude.

\- « _Le député Ben Solo, au cœur de la tourmente depuis ce matin, a décidé de briser le silence et de raconter sa version des faits_ », etc., etc., lut Finn. Apparemment il essaye autre chose.

\- Ils ne disent rien sur sa page attitrée, sur le site de son parti. Pourtant il y a bien toutes les interventions qu’il a déjà faites, ajouta Rose. Mais c’est sûrement parce qu’on est samedi et qu’ils ne mettent pas leurs informations à jour pendant les week-ends. Ou peut-être parce qu’il ne les a pas prévenu.

Rey réfléchissait à toute allure.

\- Il va confondre Snoke et révéler ses mensonges, j’en suis sûre ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle se précipita dans l’entrée de l’appartement et commença à enfiler ses chaussures et sa veste en jean.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Rose d’un air confus.

\- J’y vais ! Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer et venez avec moi !

\- Mais où ça ? insista la jeune femme.

\- Au studio de télé où travaille Calrissian pardi ! Ben est là-bas et je vais le rejoindre.

Poe attrapa ses clés de voiture et moins de cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient installés dans sa belle X-Wings Black Leader, en direction du _Millénium_.

* * *

\- Donc si je comprends bien, Ben Solo, vous affirmez que cette jeune femme ne vous a pas du tout agressé.

\- Absolument pas. Vous pouvez le constater vous-même, je suis en pleine forme. Nous nous sommes juste bousculés et mon garde du corps, en excellent professionnel, a cherché à me protéger en immobilisant la personne qu’il avait identifiée comme une menace. Je n’avais même pas reconnu qui c’était à ce moment-là.

\- Sauf qu’elle ne s’est pas laissée faire. Et on peut le voir sur les images, elle n’y va pas de main morte ! déclara le présentateur avec un grand sourire tandis qu’une partie du public applaudissait et riait.

\- C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire ! Kyle, mon garde du corps, a été un peu pris au dépourvu. Mais dès qu’elle m’a reconnu, elle s’est tout de suite arrêtée. Nous avons même continué notre chemin ensemble.

\- C’est-à-dire ? demanda Lando avec un petit air coquin.

Ben réussit à peine à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et répondit :

\- C’est-à-dire que nous avons terminé notre entraînement ensemble.

D’un levé de sourcils, Lando l’encouragea à continuer.

\- Nous avons couru en discutant de beaucoup de choses et une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous sommes séparés en excellents termes.

\- Mais pourquoi ? l’interrompit le journaliste, pourquoi ne voit-on pas la suite que vous évoquez sur les images diffusées ?

\- Je me suis posé la même question, reprit le député. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que je suis le rapporteur d’une nouvelle proposition de loi sur la surveillance et la sécurité…

\- Proposition à la base de tous vos problèmes apparemment !

\- Pas des problèmes, non. Des imprévus. Ce qui n’est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Mais ce que je voulais dire c’est que, en qualité de rapporteur de cette loi, j’ai étudié de près les systèmes déjà existants dans notre ville, et je peux vous affirmer qu’il n’y a aucune caméra de surveillance dans le parc où j’étais la semaine dernière.

**Dans les coulisses, on entendait des bruits de mouvements et d’agitation, ainsi que quelques éclats de voix, mais Lando se concentra sur Ben.**

\- D’où proviennent ces images alors ?

\- Je pense que j’ai été suivi et filmé à mon insu.

\- Comment est-ce possible s’il n’y a aucune caméra autour du parc ?

\- Je crois qu’il s’agissait d’un drone. Certains modèles sont tout petits et très silencieux. En revanche, il faut une autorisation spéciale pour les utiliser en ville.

\- Un drone comme ceux que vous préconisez dans votre proposition ?

Ben fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas venu faire de la politique, mais rétablir la vérité. Son parrain remarqua immédiatement sa tension et tenta de l’évacuer en demandant :

\- Et qui a bien pu faire ça ?

\- Il faut chercher qui bénéficie le plus de ces accusations. Ce n’est évidemment pas la jeune femme, et je ne comprends pas mon intérêt non plus. Cette affaire est même préjudiciable pour moi puisqu’elle montre bien que des images de surveillance, probablement filmées avec un drone comme ceux que je recommande, peuvent être manipulées très facilement. C’est une faille dans le système que je n’avais pas anticipée, et je vais devoir retravailler mon texte.

\- Mais alors, à qui ça bénéficie le plus ?

Ben prit une profonde inspiration, fixa Lando et dit d’une voix forte :

\- Mais tout simplement à celui qui commente les images depuis ce matin : Allistair Snoke. Pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute qu’il est à l’origine de ce scandale. Il m’a demandé de me débarrasser de la jeune femme car _soit disant _elle me détournait de mon but, et comme j’ai fait le contraire, il s’est vengé.

**« Laissez-moi passer, je dois lui parler », entendait-on un peu plus fort derrière le plateau.**

\- Ce sont de très graves accusations Ben Solo !

\- C’est vrai, mais j’en suis absolument certain ! Pour le prouver je vais porter plainte contre lui et il sera bien obligé d’expliquer comment il a pu se procurer une vidéo d’un parc dans lequel il n’y a pas de système de surveillance.

Le public jubilait et se mit à applaudir. Lando affichait un sourire carnassier, ravi de son scoop et très fier de son filleul.

\- Et vous alors ? poursuivit-il. Que faisiez-vous dans ce parc ?

_C’est le moment où jamais_.

\- Je savais qu’il n’était pas loin du domicile de la jeune femme, et j’espérais naïvement que je la verrai peut-être.

\- Pourquoi ?

**« Mais LÂCHEZ-MOI bande d’idiots ! ». **

Un cri résonna derrière le rideau et tout le monde se tourna dans la même direction. Lando aperçut une ombre se précipiter sur le plateau et se planter devant Ben. Qui se leva d’un coup et regarda intensément la jeune femme essoufflée et décoiffée devant lui :

\- Ben ! souffla-t-elle en s’avançant dans sa direction.

\- Rey, répondit-il presque simultanément en marchant vers elle.

Les deux se dévoraient des yeux. De toute évidence, tout ce qui les entourait, le matériel, les techniciens et le public, et même Lando Calrissian, n’avait aucune importance. Ben répondit alors à la question de son parrain :

\- Je voulais la voir parce que je suis tombé amoureux d’elle.

Et sous les yeux du public et des caméras, la jeune Rey Leclair prit le visage de Ben Solo entre ses mains et l’embrassa à pleine bouche.

************

Pendant quelques instants, il sembla se tendre, complètement pris au dépourvu par le geste de Rey, mais très vite il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l’attira contre lui. Elle en profita pour l’enlacer et pencher un peu la tête sur le côté. Il tenta timidement de lui lécher les lèvres, et elle ouvrit immédiatement sa bouche pour accueillir sa langue dans un soupir d’aise.

Ils ne virent pas Lando se placer devant eux, pour les cacher le plus possible des caméras qui filmaient encore.

Ils n’entendirent pas les cris de surprise du public pendant que Lando essayait de terminer son émission le plus calmement possible, pas plus que les exclamations de joie qui provenaient aussi des coulisses.

Ils s’embrassaient, sans pouvoir s’arrêter, comme assoiffés l’un de l’autre.

Au bout d’un moment, Ben remonta une de ses mains dans le cou de Rey, qui se détacha de lui, essoufflée. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il y voyait du soulagement, une grande joie et autre chose. De l’excitation ? Du désir ? Ben n’osait pas espérer jusque-là, même s’il lui était impossible de cacher ses propres émotions. Elle était si belle, et il sourit. Elle posa une main sur son torse et lui dit :

\- Je savais que ce n’était pas toi.

\- Dès que j’ai vu les images j’ai voulu t’appeler mais…

\- Oui je sais. J’ai eu besoin d’un moment pour… réfléchir. J’étais sous le choc.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends.

D’un même élan ils se rapprochèrent et recommencèrent à s’embrasser. Rey passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Ben qui frissonna et gémit.

************

Autour d’eux, le public et les caméramans partirent. Il ne restait plus que Lando qui discutait avec Finn et Poe, pendant que Rose fouillait dans le sac de Rey pour y mettre quelque chose.

\- Décidément, ils ont un truc pour les caméras j’ai l’impression, disait Finn.

\- C’est vrai qu’à chaque fois qu’il y en a, ils font des étincelles, répondit le journaliste en riant. Ça va encore faire les gros titres cette affaire… Mais comment êtes-vous rentrés, si je puis me permettre ?

\- C’est votre réceptionniste, Kaydel. Dès qu’elle a vu Rey, elle nous a tout de suite ouvert la porte, expliqua Poe. Ça nous a d’ailleurs bien surpris.

\- Pas moi, réagit Rose. Elle est très intelligente cette jeune femme, elle avait déjà tout compris.

\- Mais compris quoi ? demanda Finn.

\- Que Rey et Ben Solo avaient complètement craqué l’un pour l’autre, répondit-elle. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure sur toutes les images qui tournent depuis la semaine dernière. Et puis ces jours-ci elle était tout le temps sur son téléphone. C’était évident qu’il se passait quelque chose.

\- Mais elle lui a crié dessus à chaque fois ! riposta Finn, impatient.

\- Et il le méritait à chaque fois ! répliqua Lando. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que mon filleul peut être très insupportable quand il le veut. Heureusement, votre amie semble avoir un caractère idéal pour gérer ça.

\- C’est votre filleul ? s’écria Rose. C’est pour ça que vous l’avez affiché l’autre jour dans votre émission. Bien joué !

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un peut m’expliquer comment on passe de l’engueulade du débat à ÇA ? s’énerva Finn en montrant du doigt Ben et Rey, toujours en train de s’embrasser passionnément.

\- C’est une question de tension mon cœur, répondit Poe. Je te montrerai quand on sera tranquilles à la maison.

Puis il ajouta :

\- C’est bien joli tout ça, mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

\- Je connais un petit restaurant très sympathique dans le coin, proposa Lando. Toutes ces émotions m’ont ouvert l’appétit. Surtout qu’il va falloir gérer l’après, avec les médias concurrents qui vont vouloir se procurer les images, et la réaction de Snoke… Mais bon, pour l’instant je vous invite. Je crois que ces deux-là ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, et ils ont besoin d’intimité pour ça. Pendant ce temps, on pourra faire plus amplement connaissance. De toute façon, je suis persuadé qu’on sera amenés à se revoir souvent !

Puis il se tourna vers les deux idiots qui s’embrassaient encore :

\- Ben ? Ben ? BEN !

\- Quoi LANDO ? cria Ben en se détachant à peine de Rey. Je ne suis pas super disponible au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas compris.

\- Mais j’ai tout à fait compris. Je voulais juste te prévenir, et cette charmante demoiselle également, que avec ses amis, on va vous laisser. On sera au restaurant de Maz si par hasard vous voulez nous rejoindre plus tard. Je te laisse les clés de ma loge. Je te conseille d’y aller si tu veux… poursuivre ce que tu fais. C’est plus discret et surtout plus confortable. Et tout est propre ! Tu me connais, je suis obsédé par la propreté, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Finn, Poe et Rose le suivaient de près.

Rey avait le visage écarlate mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire. Elle croisa le regard absolument ravi de sa colocataire qui lui montra son sac en disant :

\- Il y a tout ce qu’il faut là-dedans. Discutez-bien, et à tout à l’heure… Peut-être ?

Les quatre sortirent du plateau de télé en leur faisant des signes de la main et en discutant.

Quand ils eurent complètement disparus, Rey regarda Ben et demanda en attrapant son sac :

\- Bon, où est cette loge ?

Ben la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle poussa un cri et s’accrocha à son cou alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le couloir d’un pas décidé en la portant comme une mariée.

\- Je t’y emmène tout de suite.

Et il l’embrassa en riant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lando qui shippe Reylo ? CANON !
> 
> Rose et Kaydel qui ont tout compris avant tout le monde et qui font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que Reylo advienne ? CANON aussi. (c'est mon espèce de petit hommage pour toutEs les Reylos qui ont tout compris aux films).
> 
> Rey et Ben qui oublient le monde qui les entoure et qui ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de s'embrasser ? CANON évidemment !
> 
> Finn qui a du mal à emmagasiner toutes ces informations ? CANON ! (c'est mon espèce de petit hommage aux garçons qui sont un peu plus lents à comprendre, mais une fois que c'est intégré, c'est bon).
> 
> Rey et Ben qui vont faire des "cochonneries" dans le Millenium Falcon ? JE VEUX OUI !

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, le coup de Rey engueulant Ben qui la regarde alors comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, c'est tout comme le combat dans la neige dans l'épisode VII !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Merci beaucoup.


End file.
